


罪恶 1

by KNight_e



Series: 罪恶 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: 恶魔执事赫x贵族公爵海83待机日常ooc灵感来自【黑执事】
Series: 罪恶 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588564
Kudos: 6





	罪恶 1

“主人，请用早餐。”

李赫宰身着黑色燕尾服，端着托盘毕恭毕敬地为李东海呈上早餐。锡兰红茶的香气飘散在空气中，李东海品了一口，随后拿起刀叉开始玩弄盘子里的煎蛋。

火候掌握得刚好，蛋白凝固至微焦，蛋黄仍吹弹可破。李东海用叉子轻轻一戳，金黄的蛋液瞬间流淌与盘中。像是觉得十分无趣一般，李东海脸上浮现出无比的轻蔑，微微皱眉，随手将被蛋液染成金黄的叉子丢入茶杯，一挥手，茶水立刻浸湿了桌布，水渍弥漫开来，打湿了李东海的衣服。

一旁的李赫宰见状立刻鞠躬致歉，先用手中的毛巾为李东海擦干，请示过后准备去取换洗衣物。李东海见其将要起身，一把抓住李赫宰的领带将对方拉近自己，先前轻蔑的双眼此时清澈明亮，嘴角牵起一个上扬的弧度。

“吻我。”

李赫宰闻声，缓缓闭上双眼，冰冷的双唇刚贴近李东海，对方温热灵巧的舌头就钻了出来，翘开李赫宰的贝齿相互纠缠。李东海扯着领带的手松开，绕过李赫宰的脖颈死死按住对方的后脑，缠绵的吻被狠狠加深，李赫宰也不再客气，用力吮吸着李东海的唇舌。

正吻到情浓处，李东海突然睁眼，毫不留情地一把将李赫宰推开。突然的力量让李赫宰险些失去重心，本打理整齐的黑发此时也凌乱不堪。李赫宰的脸上看不出任何情绪的波动，又恢复了起初恭敬的姿态。李东海轻轻咂舌，起身俯在李赫宰耳边。

“赫宰，我要。”

李东海双臂环住李赫宰的脖子，额前的发丝骚弄着李赫宰的面颊。李赫宰拦腰将李东海抱起，缓步进了卧室。

李东海被李赫宰轻轻放在柔软的床上，湿答答的衣裤被李赫宰悉数褪去，雪白的肌肤暴露在空气之中，暴露在李赫宰的视线里。一丝不挂的李东海半倚在床头，扯着李赫宰的领带让对方压在自己身上，挺立的分身磨蹭着对方的大腿，见李赫宰脸上终于露出一丝笑意，李东海才满意地松开手，转而去解李赫宰的扣子。

见李东海急不可耐的样子，李赫宰一把扯掉身上的衣物，欺身压在对方身上，伸手握住李东海的下体开始撸动，李东海双腿自然地分开，嘴里因快感而发出轻轻的呻吟。

下体前端分泌的液体打湿了李赫宰修长的手指，李赫宰停了手，伸向李东海的后穴做着扩张。手指进进出出刺激着身下人的神经，李东海眼神变得湿润迷离，白皙的脸颊变得粉红诱人，指甲嵌入李赫宰的肩膀，竟抓出血迹来，而对方好像浑然不觉，不断进行着扩张，还不忘低头在李东海脖子上落下吻痕。

等到足以容纳三根手指，李赫宰便狠狠插入李东海的后穴，瞬间被填满的快感竟让李东海险些缴械投降。按着九浅一深的节奏，房间里回荡着淫荡的水声。李赫宰冰冷的双手玩弄着李东海炙热的下体，前后双重的快感让李东海快要失去意识，终于在阵阵娇喘和求饶后射出一股白浊。

发泄完的李东海有气无力地瘫在床上，李赫宰见状便缓缓退出。李东海勾住李赫宰的脖子，索要着一个轻柔的吻。

“赫，说你爱我。”

“我爱你，主人。”

李东海眼里原本满满的柔情瞬间一扫而空，李赫宰明显能看出对方眼里快要溢出的厌恶。察觉到自己做错了什么，李赫宰连忙改口。

“东海...”

李东海从李赫宰怀里离开，坐起身来一脚把对方踹到地上。李赫宰还没来得及起身，李东海狠狠在腹部又补了一脚，随后头也不会地转身进了浴室。

“把你自己打理好之后过来给我洗漱。”

“是，主人。”

李赫宰笑了。是发自内心的笑。这样热情但又冷酷的李东海才是他最迷恋的主人，这堕落与高傲完美融合的灵魂才是一个恶魔毕生的追求。李赫宰身为恶魔，品尝过太多人类的灵魂。那些不可一世自命清高的灵魂咀嚼起来就像枯树皮一样令人难以下咽，而充满欲望的卑贱灵魂又如同死鱼一般腥臭无比。

当李东海来找他签订契约的时候，那从灵魂深处散发出的美妙味道让李赫宰欲罢不能。李东海要复仇，可却不被恨意蒙蔽双眼。他要利用复仇来成就自己，不择手段也无妨。

“作为契约，我可以无条件完成你的任何命令，直至你的复仇完成。而作为交换，你要将你的灵魂给我，你是否愿意？”

“如果觉得我的灵魂配不上你的胃口，那就赶紧滚蛋，别浪费我的时间。”

李赫宰知道李东海需要他，但同时也厌烦他。他成了李东海的执事，为他打点着一切。一个恶魔本不知道关于人类的一切，李东海亲手教会了李赫宰一切。从最基本的料理到做爱时的每一个姿势，李东海把李赫宰变成了最理想的样子，然后无可救药地爱上了他。

李赫宰不关心什么是爱，他眼里只有利益，即李东海完美的灵魂。李东海既对自己示爱，也厌恶自己，但他不沉迷于任何一种情感，只是在需要的时候取用他需要的罢了。

李赫宰打理好自己后开始为李东海清洗，同时报告今天一天李东海的行程安排。

“主教大人们会在下午两点拜访，为希澈公爵进行祷告...”

“哥哥怎么死的他们心里最清楚。”

李东海紧咬牙关，握拳的双手骨节发白。

“垃圾有时候也有一定用处，但等这些用处也用完了，那就可以被烧掉了，你说对吧，赫宰？”

李东海微微一笑，从水里起身让李赫宰为自己擦干更衣。

“当然，主人。”

TBC.


End file.
